


Unrest

by jedi_bitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is a Nightsister, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_bitch/pseuds/jedi_bitch
Summary: Nightsister!Reader is one of few to survive after Dathomir is attacked. Now, reader will work with the presumed dead Sith Lord to get what she wants.No (y/n). Explicit for future chapters. More tags will be added.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Unrest

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally I was just going to make a soft maul/reader one shot but here we are  
> also listen, i made some of the nightsister stuff up, but I tried to follow the lore for the most part lmao  
> hmu at jedi-bitch.tumblr.com

The cauldron you worked in was filled with the water of life, simmering pleasantly and filling the small tent with a calm steam. You dropped lavender buds and dried sage leaves into the pot, stirring the waters with a languid motion of your hand.

A pinch of bone ash, witch hazel, and ground shells dissolved, and changed the color of the steam, when added. It shifted from white to a gentle, but vibrant, green. It was such a natural color that reminded you of lush green forests, full of life.

The final addition was flower petals of various shapes and colors, which all wilted, giving their life as they touched the water. It was your favorite smell.

“Here, sister,” You spoke calmly, stretching out your hand to the pale woman sitting on a pelt-covered seat, “Let me see.”

She lifted her hand to rest in yours comfortably, and you examined her forearm. You carefully unwrapped the blood-stained fabric, revealing a deep wound. You hummed quietly, wiping the dirt and blood away with a clean, warm clothe.

“Rest, now,” You reassured, “You’ll feel no pain.”

With a bowl carved from a large animal bone, you collected some water, holding your sister’s arm over the cauldron. You poured the water over her wound, and it turned red with blood. You collected more water and continued to wash the wound out. As the blood dripped into the cauldron below, it evaporated into nothing.

Slowly, the flesh began to reconnect, sinew and tissue knitting itself back together. You spoke an ancient prayer, the foreign language coming to you easily as you focused. You poured your energy and deep love of your sisters into the life-giving water that cleansed her.

Once the wound was nothing but a thin scar, you dried her arm with a clean cloth, before dressing it in calendula-treated wrappings, “You live to fight another day, Ilyana.” You held her hand for another moment, before gently placing it in her own lap.

She smiled softly, “Thank you, my dear sister.” She stood, before grabbing your shoulders and pressing her forehead to yours for a moment of tenderness.

The drying herbs hanging from string, strewn around your fragrant tent swayed as Ilyana left.

Not moments later, Mother Talzin ducked through the entrance. The bones and trinkets you had hung clattered together. An omen, perhaps.

“Mother,” You bowed your head slightly, rearranging the items on your table, “How can I help you?”

Mother Talzin always seemed to know something no one else did. Nothing ever surprised her. “My sweetest child,” She pressed a thin, cold hand against your cheek, “There’s something I must ask of you. Something you _need_ to remember.”

Your heart swelled at the thought of being a part of some larger plan, “I will do anything you ask of me, mother.” You looked up dutifully, yet your brows still furrowed, and something deep in the back of your head felt wary.

“You will be called upon soon,” Her hand dropped from your face, resting it over one of the animal skulls on the table, “To undertake a very important task.”

“Of course,” You nodded your head, eager to please, “What is it that I must do?”

Talzin was quiet for a minute, looking around your small tent. You chose not to live in the stone buildings of the fortress, instead wanting to feel the magicks of the soil against your feet. Not only were you a potent healer, but a fierce warrior, as well. Talzin had done well with you, and you could tell she was proud of her work.

As the silence began to sow doubt deep within you, there was suddenly a commotion outside. You and Talzin rushed out to see what it was.

“Sisters!” Yansu was running through the fortress gates, nearly tripping over herself, “We are being attacked! We-,” A single blaster shot brought her to her knees, as all the sisters ran to her aid.

You looked to Mother Talzin, trying to figure out what was happening. Her face told you that she was not expecting this either. You took this as your time to run to your sister’s side. You drew your weapons.

“Slip into the shadows, sisters,” Ventress instructed, pulling up her hood, “We must fight.”

You all look at each other for only a moment, before you began running into the dark forest, trying to get around the approaching enemy.

It was all droids, you noticed, your heart beating in your ears, and there were so many of them.

At first, they didn’t notice any of you slipping past them, until the first strike. Your sisters began viciously slashing at anything that approached them. You dug your feet into the soil, drawing from the magick within your planet, blocking laser blasts and other dangers.

The first sister to fall was Ilyana. She took down quite a few droids though, before falling. Your heart pulled at you to run to her side as she died, but you were surrounded.

Simple battle droids were no match for you and most of your sisters, using a combination of magick and blades. Up in the trees, two of them used arrows made of light, raining down on the droids, out of sight.

But slowly, one by one, your sisters fell, until it was just you and Ventress.

Ventress grabs you from behind, pulling you away and back into the shadows, “Sister if we stay, we will die. We must leave here.” She spoke with such urgency, desperate to save what was left, realizing the battle was lost.

“I must return to Mother Talzin,” You looked deep into her eyes, and you felt your heart drop, “Go, Asajj. Save yourself so that you may avenge our fallen sisters.”

Not another word was shared between the two of you, just meaningful glances, before parting ways.

You ran as fast and as quietly as you could, taking advantage of the deep red shade of your planet. Unsure of exactly where you were going, you let your feet carry you in the direction that felt right.

“Child, you must go now,” Mother Talzin spoke urgently as you ran to her. She was in your tent, which now just smelled like old swamp water, “You must lie in wait, for someone once thought dead. Return here, only once the enemy is gone.”

You didn’t dare speak right now, as she swirled dark things in the cauldron. You started collecting some of your more important belongings.

“You must wait for an agent of darkness and chaos that will bring Dooku to his knees. Once he arrives, I will return to you.”

She continued mixing the now black water, and you stared down into it, “Yes, Mother.”

“Now go, child. Run.”

\---

You spent the first four days in a cold, dark cave, wrapped in black robes. You kept no fire, and you didn’t eat. Not until you were sure the enemy had left.

After a day’s journey back to the fortress, you were sure you were alone, only the shells of dead droids left behind.

The fortress was in ruins. Stone had crumbled under blaster fire and abuse.

All that was left of your tent was your cauldron, and a few animal bones. Even the pelts you had hoped to wrap yourself in had been burned to soot.

Collecting all you could, you found a small alcove, where a tower had fallen, creating a nice camp area. It was the most stable structure with a roof and would have to do. So, you set up your things and started a fire to cook the small womprats you had hunted on your long trip.

Your mother had instructed you to wait, and so you did. All alone.

Alone with the visions of your sisters’ deaths and the biting chill that whipped around you in the evening.

How weak you felt, unable to protect your sisters, who now lay dead in the dark forests surrounding you. It was pitiful, you decided every night, as you returned to the sparse camp you had built yourself.

Unwilling to disobey your revered Mother, you scouted and hunted at night, as your ancestors had before you. Each night, you would seek out the body of one of your sisters, to prepare them for their burial. You burned an offering to the Winged Goddess of any herbs you could find for each body as you worked. Then, you ground bones and buried the dust in the dirt for the Fanged God.

Unfortunately, most of the living things around you had been destroyed, even the grass and plants. It terrified you deeply to think of what could have done this.

You tried to keep track of the days that went by. Eventually you started thinking your thoughts aloud, just to remember what a person’s voice sounded like. You think it might have been two months that you waited alone.

Until one day, a ship landed in the distance. You put your fire out with a swish of your hand, dousing the smoldering ash to try and hide the smoke.

You pulled your hair back, frustrated at how wild it had grown, before pulling your hood and face cover up.

Deciding you needed to see who was on this ship for yourself, you started into the forest of thick trees with large fruits hanging down, hiding yourself behind the trunks as you walked on. As you got closer and closer, you could feel a dark energy pulling you forward.

It felt feral and terrified. A chill ran through you, and you swallowed nervously, but continued on, until you stood at the edge of the forest, watching.

It was a pale brown Zabrak that deboarded the ship, alone. But you knew he wasn’t the one filling you with an undefined dread.

You stared in silence as he looked around. He seemed annoyed and desperate.

Peering around the tree a bit more, you couldn’t help but notice how large he was. When you thought about it, you did remember hearing some of your sisters talking about a ritual performed on a man. A man named Savage, no less.

You were staring at him when his eyes met yours. He scowled, “Who are you? Show yourself.”

Sheathing your weapons, you pulled your hood down, and then your face covering. It felt weird hearing another person’s voice. The movement of his lips and face was almost entrancing.

You raised your hands cautiously, making slow and calm movements, “Who sent you?” You looked around, scanning your surroundings.

His eyes grew dark with frustration, and he started walking towards you.

Before he got far, a pale hand placed itself firmly on the large man’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, “Savage, you’ve returned. Where is your brother?”

Your heart instantly warmed when you heard her voice, knowing that the comfort of your mother had returned after such loneliness. Your ragged breathing instantly smoothed.

“He’s…,” Savage took a breath, “He’s still on the ship. He is broken, _Talzin_.”

“Hm,” She grinned, turning to walk onto the ship, “Well, we must fix him then.”

You felt so much fear coming from inside the ship. You didn’t know what was happening, but when Talzin returned, she looked at you, “Come, sister, I will need your help.”

Talzin started walking back towards the ruined fortress, and you watched her, your legs unmoving. Savage was looking at the ship.

A green orb gently floated out of the ship, followed by red hands, reaching for it.

Then, the rest of the creature followed. You couldn’t help but stare in a confusing mix of emotions.

A red and black Zabrak stood taller than even Savage. His face was gaunt and sallow, with deep-set, blood shot eyes. The horns around his head were overgrown and brittle, much like his nails reaching out. He would have been skinny, if not for the large apparatus that was attached to his waist. Scrap metal formed a shaky thorax, with legs that stabbed into the dirt beneath them.

You gulped, watching him as he passed by. When he stopped, turning his deep, fiery gaze upon you, your heart nearly stopped.

He scowled, looking down at you with a wildness unlike any you had ever seen.

“Come, brother.” Savage spoke, pulling the man’s attention from you, before his eyes caught the glowing orb once again, catching up to it.

You watched as the two brothers walked on, and you blinked a few times before following after them.

\---

Mother Talzin had laid the man flat on a solid rock, tapping his forehead with the magick that dwelled beneath her fingertips, until his eyes closed.

She calls your name sternly, “Hold your hands here.” Grasping your hands, Talzin guides you to hold either side of the man’s head, “You need to use your healing touch, my child.”

Nodding, you prepare yourself. You dig your bare heels into the dirt, drawing power from the planet’s core and the waters of life that flowed beneath the surface.

Talzin started chanting, and the air around you moved. All of a sudden, you couldn’t breathe. When you tried to move your hands, your muscles tensed and froze where they were.

Flashes of pain and hatred flooded your head. You felt like you were on fire, and that you were no longer attached to your own body. It was as if you had been cut in half, and were in so much pain, but couldn’t will yourself to die.

The hatred and anger bubbling below your skin was unbearable, and you felt like you needed to run, but your legs wouldn’t budge.

In a second, the rage was replaced with loneliness. It felt vaguely familiar, but worse than you could ever imagine. Then, there was nothing but fear left to feel. You felt yourself shaking and your heart beat so fast you thought your chest would burst.

Then you were back in your own body, staring down at a terrifying man, your hands trembling. You had broken into a cold sweat that dripped down the back of your neck, making you shudder.

Looking up towards Savage, the man no longer had a haphazardly built lower half, but two well-formed cybernetic legs made of sleek, black metal.

When you lowered your gaze back down to the man’s face, his eyes were open, staring up at you with a newfound anger in his eyes.

Your hands were still on the sides of his head, and you frowned. The only words that came to mind were a whispered, “Darth Maul?”

Mother Talzin pulled you away by the shoulders, “Yes, child. You are now his.” She pulled you into a hug. As far as you knew, you were her only remaining daughter, “You will serve him as you have served me. Loyally and obediently. This is your task, child.”

And with that, Talzin faded into a green mist, evaporating in your arms.

Behind you, you heard thick metal land on the ground.


End file.
